


Boxset and Boink

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Bisexual Character, Doctor Who References, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Firefly References, Fluff, Galaxy Quest References, Gone Slightly Pear Shaped, Harry Potter References, Nerdiness, Netflix and Chill - Freeform, One Night Stands, Pansexual Character, Rebound Sex, References to Monty Python, Stargate References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrid just wants some No-Strings One-Off Sex with a complete stranger in order to get over her break up with Lothíriel. </p><p>However whilst all things don't quite go to plan it all turns out much better than she could have hoped for!</p><p>Featuring adorable nerds, interfering hockey teammates and the advantages of a Netflix Subscription.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxset and Boink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flandersmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flandersmare/gifts).



> Thanks to Sadieb798 for the Beta and to Flandersmare for being giving me the idea through her stubbornness against the phrase "Netflix and Chill"

Sigrid’s break up with Lothíriel had been tough to say the least. Being cheated on was one thing, being cheated on with the brother of your best mate was another thing entirely. Éowyn had been as furious with Éomer as she had been with Lothíriel, more so even, but it still didn’t change the fact that it had happened. At least Lothíriel had had the courage to tell her to her face. She’d not had to find it out through word of mouth or anything like that, so on that level she could at least have some respect for her. Many would deem it not really cheating either. It was more stolen glances and "It was only just one kiss Sigrid, I'd never do that to you!" but hearing your girlfriend of two years telling you she was in love with someone else was never something one wanted to deal with.

 

It had taken a month of moping around the house eating ice cream and watching rom-coms before she felt ready to move onto the next stage of grievance -- a good shag. Just no string attached, rough, one time sex with a handsome stranger to get her mind off of Lothí. So it was decided that her and her fellow Shieldmaidens (also known as Rohan Hockey’s 1st Ladies Team) went out on to find her the perfect candidate.

 

She’d squeezed herself into a tight black mini dress borrowed from Morwen, unearthed some stilettos from the back of her cupboard and bought herself some new lingerie as a treat. New sexual partner, new knickers. The girls had then spent pre-drinks dressing her up until she could barely recognise herself in the mirror. There was only one way to describe herself and that was fierce.

 

“Watch out world, here comes the dragon slayer,” grinned Éowyn before they’d all strutted off to the Blue Mountain; where the drinks were cheap and the music cheesy. Even if she’d not found herself a rebound, she’d at least have a good night out. However Éowyn was on a mission. She was not going to let her family get away with hurting her best mate that easily.

 

“There!” she pointed at the bar. “Perfect for what you want.” The girls all stopped what they were doing and gathered around her.

 

“Oh yeah he’s a piece of eye candy alright.”

 

“Would.”

 

“I’d climb him like a tree.”

 

“If I weren’t gay I would totally take him on the floor right here right now.”

 

“Thanks for sharing Hild,” said Sigrid, raising an eyebrow at their left-back. Still, Éowyn had a point. He was a very attractive man and the complete opposite of Lothíriel. Where she had been willowy he was stocky. Where she had been pale he was golden. Where she was demure he was rough. She was also pretty sure Lothí had never had a beard as good as his. “Well, I did always say you had excellent taste in men ‘Wyn.” said Sigrid, sipping her drink and eyeing him carefully. “But guy like that can’t be single surely. What if he’s waiting for someone?”

 

Just as she spoke a black girl wandered up to him and slapped him on the back drawing him into a tight hug. Sigrid sighed. “See. Girlfriend. Knew it.”

 

“Nope. Aro-Ace. Trust me on this one. I’ve impeccable gay-dar,” nodded Hild.

 

“The fact that she’s got a bracelet in their flag colours also helps,” said Tauriel, raising a delicate eyebrow. Her vision was always spookily perfect, it’s what made their captain such a great striker.

 

“I don’t know guys…” said Sigrid, biting her lip. “Maybe I should just back down on this one. He’s got to be an eight. I’m, what, a seven? A six? I should aim lower for a rebound I think I should just--”

 

But Éowyn was already dragging her by the arm towards the bar and depositing her next to the lad as she called to the barmen for a round of shots for the team and a pint of coke for the captain. When Sigrid refused to say anything she elbowed her in the ribs hard enough to knock her into the boy.

 

She absolutely towered over him in her stilettos and the poor lad had ended up with a face full of boob as he spilt his drink all over the counter. “Shit I am so sorry!” she cried, steadying herself. She was going to murder Éowyn one of these days. “Let me buy you another one, I’m so sorry!”

 

“No harm done,” he grinned. “It’s been awhile since a girl’s fallen that hard for me so fast.” He took a sip of his drink and eyed her up and down. His mate rolled her eyes and muttered something about allosexuals.

 

“I think jostled would be a better word,” Sigrid said, glaring back at her friends who all gave her a jaunty thumbs up before downing their shots. “Let me get you another one at least. As a way of saying sorry?”

 

“Well, never turn down a free drink.” He shrugged and waved at the bartender to get their attention. They came over immediately and grinned like they were old friends.

 

“You buying this fine young lady a drink then Fíli?” he winked looking her up and down, his eyes lingering on the large amount of cleavage Morwen had insisted was needed when on the pull. She was starting to regret her choices right about now.

 

“Haven’t you heard Nori, we now live in an age of feminism. The lady is buying me a drink.” He looked back up at her expectantly and Sigrid found herself blushing.

 

“Yeah um, whatever he had before, erm,” she peered at the bottle in his hand. “Iron Hill Ale?”

 

“And for yourself?”

 

“Rivendell Cider.”

 

“Sure thing.” winked Nori, and went about their order, a smirk plastered across his face.  

 

“So, what brings a nice girl like you to a place like this?” he asked innocently, eyes raking over her appearance but stopping to linger on the curl of her hair rather than her breasts which she felt as a good start.

 

“Who said anything about me being a Nice Girl?”

 

“You just bought me a drink. Only nice people buy people drinks. Or people with an ulterior motive. Do you have an ulterior motive, miss...?”

 

“Sigrid,” she said, handing him his drink once Nori had bought it over.

 

“A beautiful name for a beautiful lady.” He grinned.

 

“And what do they call you?”

 

“Idiot features.” Muttered his friend just loud enough for her to hear, earning herself an elbow to the ribs from her mate. She just rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her drink.

 

“Fíli, they call me Fíli.” He held out his hand to her and she took it warmly in hers. “You still haven’t answered my question though, why are you here tonight with me rather than over there with your friends and their oh-so-subtle starring.” Sigrid glanced behind her and the team all went back to pretending they were chatting about the weather rather than doing fake sport commentary on her attempts at wooing. Sigrid eyed him up and down and took in his laid back appearance, the leather jacket and handsome curve of his jaw.

 

“My girlfriend broke up with me last month in order to date my best friend's brother, and now I’m looking for casual, no strings, one-off sex with a stranger.” She took a sip of her drink, hoping her legs weren’t shaking. She usually wasn’t the forward one, but damn it she could do with a decent fuck.

 

The boy seemed to think carefully over this, taking a sip of his own drink. Sigrid’s eye narrowed as she took in his posture. Arms on the bar, fingers tapping against his bottle, a distant look on his face before his eyes snapped up to hers.

 

“I like a girl who knows her mind. Your’s or mine?”

 

“Your’s.” she grinned.

 

“Well then we best find ourselves a taxi. Dagní, tell Kí I’ve left to go have raucous and filthy sex with this fine lady.”

 

“I won’t if it’s all the same to you.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “But use a condom and all that jazz.”

 

“Thanks Cuz’. Knew I could count on you.” He grinned, clapping her on the arm. “My lady?” he offered her his hand as though he were a prince in an old story. Sigrid let out an all too girlish giggle for someone her age and took it, allowing him to lead her out the bar. She heard cheering and chanting coming from behind them.

 

“Your friends seem nice.” He smiled innocently. “Very supportive.”

 

“You can say that again.”

 

“Your friends seem nice. Very supportive.” He gave her a massive shit-eating grin she couldn’t help but return.

 

*

 

The taxi ride to his place had been filled with quiet tension. They both knew exactly what was going to happen, and it seemed even the driver was aware given the small wink he gave to Fíli when they clambered in. Normally, she wasn’t one for One-Night-Stands. It was all or nothing for her, but after Lothíriel she really just needed someone to help her bounce back. Fíli was sweet, funny, devilishly handsome and understanding of her situation. So yeah, she was doing this and she was going to enjoy it.

 

She felt his hand casually slip onto her knee, caressing it as he slid it up the inside of her thigh and began to climb higher. His faced forward the whole time, not saying a word and oh he was good. She shifted her weight slightly to grant him slightly more access; how far away did this guy live?

 

Fifteen minutes and a few repressed noises later, they pulled up outside his place. The taxi driver turned to them a knowing look on his face as his eyes darted to where their hands now rested innocently on top of one another. "Right. Here you go then. 20 quid alright? Cheers. Have a good one." He winked at them before pulling away.  
  
"Well then, shall we?" Smiled Fíli, pulling out his keys. "I feel like I should say something about coming in for coffee but--" Sigrid didn't let him finish his sentence, backing him up against the door and kissing him for all she was worth. It felt good to be the tall one for a change, having to lean down and surround him. With Lothí it had always been--no. She wasn't going to think about her right now. This was not about Lothíriel, it was about her and Fíli and the way his arms came up to run across her back as he pulled her in towards him, keys still in hand.  
  
She backed off, smiling at the way his mouth followed hers, eyes still closed. "Keys, door, bedroom."  
  
"Right, yeah. Good idea." He said rather breathlessly, fumbling with the keys in the lock, before holding it open for her. She stalked in, taking her shoes off and looking about the place. It was a relatively small flat, with a cramped hallway with only an open doorway that lead into a surprisingly tidy living room and a single staircase. There was a pile of shoes in the corner, far too many for just one man to own.  
  
"Flatmate?" She guessed, pointing to them.  
  
"Brother. We live together, but fear not, I have given him the message not to disturb us. Now, you said something about a bed?" He came up towards her, more on her level now that she'd taken off her heels but still a good couple of inches shorter.  
  
"Yes, I believe I did." She grinned "Care to lead the way?"

 

"With pleasure." He took her offered hand and lead her up the stairs and into his bedroom. There wasn’t a lot of space in there from what she could make out in the dim light, but there was a double bed tucked into the corner which would do just nicely.

 

"Now, where were we?" He smirked, stepping into her space once more.

 

"Something about raucous sex with a complete stranger?"

 

"Ah yes, that was it."

 

He leant up again to kiss her, his thigh slipping between her legs even as his hands came up to mould at her breast. She groaned into his mouth, pulling off his jacket and letting it drop to the floor before breaking apart for long enough to take his T-Shirt off to reveal yet more golden skin. He felt strong and sturdy beneath her hands, nothing like the delicate frame of Lothíriel and no. She was absolutely not going to think of her. This had nothing to do with that girl and everything to do with the way his thick thigh was moving against the inside of her leg, making her gasp for air.

 

With renewed vigor, Sigrid pushed him away slightly to unzip the back of her dress and drop it to the floor whilst he took the opportunity to disregard the rest of his clothes as well until they were both down to just their underwear.  

 

"On or off?" He asked breathlessly, referring to the lights.

 

"On, definitely on." She'd spent a lot of money on those knickers and she needed someone to appreciate them besides herself! Plus she was eager to see what those muscles looked like as well as felt.

 

"Girl after my own heart." He said flipping on the light switch, causing Sigrid to blink rapidly for a moment. "Wow." He said, taking her in. "I mean if I wasn't hard already..."

 

"Such poetry!"

 

"Got to use that English ALevel somehow." He grinned "but seriously just, wow."

 

"Not so bad yourself." She whispered in his ear, reaching out to run a hand through the thatch of blonde hair on his chest, before claiming his mouth once more, all tongues and teeth and a desire for more.

 

She felt his grip around her thighs tighten as he picked her up, her legs wrapping around him instinctively. She let out a slight giggle as he carried her over to the bed, still kissing her with every ounce of his being. She could feel him hard beneath his boxer-briefs and shifted her hips up to rub against him, relishing in the groan he gave out.

 

He pulled her down onto the bed with him, giving out a grunt as she fell on top of him. Elbows and knees landing in awkward tumble.

 

"On your back, aye?" Sigrid grinned, rearranging herself so she sat astride him.

 

"What can I say, the view's better from down here."

 

"Views pretty good from up here too." She said, bending down to pluck a kiss from his lips. She sat up and suddenly caught a glimpse of the poster hanging above his bed. It was simple illustrated typography reading:

 

_I am a leaf on the wind, watch how I soar._

 

Sigrid felt like she'd been punched in the chest. The image of him sitting there, breathless and proud as he said the line, before the metal pipe came crashing through Serenity's window and impaled him. It all flashed before her eyes and she felt the pain rise up a new inside her. Zoë at the funeral, looking so stoic and brave through it all; their grief as real to her as her own. Okay, so they were fictional characters, but that didn't make them any less important--

 

"Sigrid? Is everything okay?" Came a concerned voice and Sigrid looked down at the man between her thighs. He dropped his hands from her sides and began to lift himself up into a sitting position. "If you want to stop, we can, I'm not--"

 

"Why on earth would you have that there!" She pointed frantically at the poster. "Are you some kind of masochist? Or are you an emotional sadist? Do you just invite girls back to your's in order to bombard them with Wash Feels?"

 

"Bombard you with, what?"

 

"Wash! _I am a leaf on the wind watch how I soar_ . What next? _I don't want to go_ ? _One more miracle just for me_ ? _Here lies Dobby, a free elf_?"

 

"Wait, you're a Browncoat?" He said looking up at her with mild disbelief. "You're calling this off because my poster gave you Wash feels? Damn it Firefly; curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal." He groaned, throwing his head back.

 

"You've killed the mood. Completely killed it." She rocked back up to her heels and stared down at him shaking her head. "Why would you even have that poster!" She threw her arms in the air once more.

 

"Because it's his line! It's who he was! He was a leaf on the wind, it was his motif. How we should remember him as alive, not dead. I love Wash and his dinosaur toys and ugly shirts! I wanted a poster that captured his spirit and that was the best one!"

 

"But it's his _last line!"_

 

"But it's who he is!" His cock was already softening, the mood well and truly over now that they were arguing over posters. Sigrid got off of him and sat on the bed cross legged, as he pulled himself into a similar position.

 

"Yeah but of all the quotes... and oh Zoë. Poor Zoë I love her so much... her and Simon made me realise I was Bi."

 

"Same." He grinned. "But Pan, not Bi. I don't think I've ever met another Browncoat outside of conventions... Have you read the comics as well or..?"

 

"The baby!" Said Sigrid clutching a hand to her chest. "Oh their kid is just the cutest, but then Zoë and oh my poor Fangirl heart!" She cried dramatically.

 

"So what else are you into? There was a Doctor Who and a Harry Potter reference in there?"

 

"Yep. Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Merlin," she ticked them off on her hands, "and Ma raised me on 90s Sci-Fi so Star Trek and Quantum Leap and--"

 

"I love Quantum Leap! What about Stargate?"

 

"The correct answer to Trek or Wars." She grinned.

 

"Wait, check this out hold on." He shifted around to show off his impressive bicep but Sigrid was less concerned about the size and strength of it and more about what was displayed on it.

 

"The home symbol! Oh you are a proper nerd!"

 

"Yep! And then if you look here on my chest, I mean, it's for me rather than anyone else, so you can't see it beneath all the hair but..."

 

Sigrid shuffled closer on the bed and peered at the area he was pointing at above his heart. 'Expecto Patronum' was written in swirling black text and above it was a beautifully shaded silvery goat. It's head held high and horns on full display.

 

"Your patronus is a goat?"

 

"What's wrong with goats?"

 

"Nothing. So long as you're not Aberforth."

 

"I am not Aberforth. I like goats the appropriate amount. People don't get all prissy about cat patronuses when Umbridge's is one!"

 

"Yeah but so is McGonagall's."

 

"Proves my point then, so don't be rude about goats. They were my Uncle Frerin's favourite animal too and, well. Okay, so I got the tattoo soon after he died. I was in a pretty rough place and..." he scratched the back of his head and avoided her gaze, not entirely comfortable sharing his whole life story just yet.

 

"Keeps the dementors at bay." She smiled and reached out to grab his hand. "I know the feeling. When mum died. Well. I know. Tell you what," she added to lighten the mood, "want to see mine? I'm a bit of a Pokémon fan so, hold on gotta take my bra off first.” She reached around to undo the clasp and dropped it to the floor somewhere, twisting round to show him her back.

 

She felt his hands come up to brush against the ink there, though she knew there was nothing sexual about it anymore. Her tattoo was a vaporeon depicted in a delicate watercolour style. It had cost her a small fortune but she loved it. Sometimes she was annoyed that it was so often hidden by her bra, but at the time she was working at the diner and she couldn't risk her boss finding out she had one. Masterson was funny about that kind of thing.

 

"It's gorgeous." He breathed. "Wow, where'd you get it done?"

 

"There's this place called _Needles and Roses?_ All the tattoo artists there are crazy talented, but Bella's by far the best." She beamed.

 

"Ah!" He said excitedly. "My mum's sibling's going out with her! Thorin runs the flower shop across the road?"

 

"Oh wow did xe finally pick up the courage to ask her out? Brilliant! Oh that'll be a relief to everyone and then some."

 

"Tell me about it!" He laughed. "I was this close to locking them in a cupboard and letting the fandom tropes get the better of them."

 

"Does that even work in the real world?"

 

"By Grapthar's Hammer it would be worth the try!" He laughed.

 

"Oh my Rowling was that a Galaxy Quest reference?"

 

"Was that a Starkid reference?"

 

"Touché. Man I've not seen Galaxy Quest in ages..."

 

"They just put it up on Netflix if you want to watch it!" He said excitedly.

 

"Oh my goodness, yes please!" she said leaning forward. "It's been forever."

 

"I'll just fetch my laptop from downstairs, wait here. Oh, do you want a T-Shirt or something?" He frowned looking at her. "You're looking a bit cold..."

 

"Eyes front soldier." She smirked.

 

"Hey, you were the one to buy me a drink and ask for casual sex. Don't go getting all high and mighty on me now." He wagged his finger at her. "There's a load of T-Shirts in the middle drawer. Help yourself." He smiled, yanking on a pair of pyjama bottoms from off the floor before practically racing out the room to grab his laptop.

 

She clambered to her feet and went to check out what was there. It seemed jam-packed with Nerd-Shirts, some official, some from RedBubble and the like. She searched through them, trying to find something appropriate. She came across one that made her laugh out loud; the very fact that he owned it made her like him all that much more.

 

"How did I know you would pick the Dead Parrot one?" grinned Fíli coming back into the room with his laptop tucked under his arm.

 

"Because I have excellent taste. You've got a lot to pick from though, I'm almost impressed."

 

"Yeah. Qwertee owns my wallet. It's pretty bad. I've had to physically restrain myself of late. It's either buy another Marvel shirt or eat for a week."

 

"Tough call."

 

"Tell me about it," he laughed, setting up the laptop on the bed and sorting out the cable. Once he was done he settled into the corner of the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Just Netflix, no chill." He smirked and Sigrid couldn't help but groan.

 

"You meme-loving idiot. Honestly, why am I going through with this?"

 

"Because you too are a secret meme-loving nerd and you know it." He winked and damn it if he wasn't right. She took the offered spot, rearranging the pillows to suit her more comfortably before he clicked play on the screen.

 

It was probably one of the best nights she'd had in a long while. She'd never really had someone to share in these things before now. Sure her family loved these kind of films as well, but there was something great about sharing it in such an intimate way. Snuggled up next to his bare chest as he rested a casual arm around her waist. It was probably one of the weirdest bar-hook-ups to ever happen. They quoted along in perfect unison, getting steadily more passionate with each "By Grapthar's Hammer!", and Sigrid honestly couldn't help but poke him in the ribs at:

 

_"I see you've managed to take your shirt off."_

 

Earning her a mock glower and a reminder that she was the one responsible for his current lack of shirt but if she wanted to swap clothes, she was more than welcome to.

 

They even shared in their sadness at the reminder that, actually this was the first time they'd seen this since Alan Rickman's passing, swapping their favourite Rickman Movie Moments (Fíli being of the opinion that Gruber was his most iconic other than Snape, Sigrid declaring to still be in love with Colonel Brandon). And when Netflix decided that they might also enjoy The Princess Bride, well how could they not watch it?

 

At some point during Hitchhiker's Guide, they both nodded off; cuddled up together like it was an everyday event. As though they'd been together for years and not still two strangers. She didn't even know his surname, or what he did for a living! It was with bleary eyes that she woke up the next morning, the moment of disorientation at not being in her own bed counterbalanced by the warmth of his arms around her. She knew she should gather her stuff, head out before things got too much too soon--but she couldn't bring herself to go; too comfortable as she was.

 

Groggily he woke up as well, blinking at her, seeming almost surprised she was still there.

 

"Morning." She smiled, sitting up slightly so he could extract his arm from around her.

 

"Same to you." He smiled. "Sleep alright?"

 

"Like a log."

 

"Good to hear." He yawned. "Not sure this is how things are meant to go down though. Aren't you meant to be gathering your things and sneaking out before I'm awake?"

 

"That only happens in bad movies I think. Not that I would know to be honest. Not really done this sort of thing before..."

 

"Well. If it helps I haven’t either, but I think it's meant to involve more sex than sci-fi."

 

"Possibly true. But I think this was actually a lot more fun," she mused. "And to be honest, probably more of what I needed."

 

"Well then I'm glad to be of service." He smiled, eyes still half closed. "Coffee I think before anything else. Shit what time is it even?" He looked up at the clock by his bedside and saw that it was almost midday. He groaned and flung his head back on the cushions "Damn. I was going to get work done this morning and everything."

 

"Well don't blame me. I woke up first. What do you even do for a living?"

 

"Graphic Designer, yourself?"

 

"Nurse, but I'm not working today, hence the night out."

 

"Fair enough." He yawned again. "Right, breakfast. Out you get."

 

"Are you kicking me out of bed already? A bit rude don't you think?"

 

"I'm trying to give you breakfast. And coffee. More importantly coffee. But I can't do that if you don't get out first because my room is too small to have space either side of my own bed." He sounded bitter about it but Sigrid felt it best not to pry. After all, this was meant to be a One-Night-Stand. Even if it had gone distinctly pear shaped in a way neither of them had been expecting.

 

Over coffee in the cramped kitchen she learnt a bit more about him. For one, his surname was Durinson and he had one brother but a family large enough to count as a Clan. Where ‘close’ meant the children of your great-grandparents' cousins. She in contrast had three siblings, but no living grandparents and only an aunt on her dad's side. It felt only right to share these things, almost natural and Sigrid thought that under any other circumstance they might have gone on like this.

 

But she wasn't ready yet. She was still grieving for Lothíriel.

 

"You know," he said, casually. "We should try this again sometime. I could maybe buy you the drink this time?" He looked so hopeful and sweet, staring at her over his coffee mug with those beautiful blue eyes, his hair still a bit of a tangled mess from sleep.

 

"Fíli... I'm sorry I can't, I'm. Don't get me wrong I had a great time and under any other circumstance I'd say yes but..."

 

"It's not you it's me?" he set his mug back down, a look of resignation on his face.

 

"That sounds so bad but, yeah. I've just got out of a long term relationship and I'm just not ready for a new one yet. I told you all I wanted was rebound sex and--well, okay that didn't happen, but I think something better did. Much, much better. I had a really really good time Fíli, but I think... I think I just need some time to figure out who I am without anyone else? Do you understand?"

 

"Completely." He nodded. "So I'm guessing you don't want my number then? You know, just in case you change your mind down the line?"

 

"No, sorry I just. Cut the strings yeah? If we see each other again, then perhaps, but for now, no?"

 

"Understood." He said pursing his lips. "Like you said, no strings sex."

 

"Exactly." She smiled sadly.

 

"Well, at least keep the T-Shirt." He nodded at it. “I've too many already and I think it's a bit cold outside for just that piece of fabric you call a dress. Plus it looks much better on you than it ever did on me." A smile quirked at his lips that Sigrid couldn't help but return.

 

“You’re a true gentleman, Fíli. The world could do with more people like you." She stretched her back and looked at the time on the kitchen clock.  It was well into the afternoon by now, and if she didn't get in contact with her da soon, he'd start to worry.

 

"I'll just go get changed and see myself out." She set her mug down on the counter. “Thanks for everything Fíli,” she placed a delicate kiss on his cheek that left him with an even sadder smile than before.

 

Trying not to think too much about what that meant, she went about searching for her various items of clothing, grinning to herself at the memory of how the night had gone. From the frantic removal of clothes to the passionate discussion of TV shows to falling asleep in front of a movie. It was like a whole relationship sped up into a single night.

 

When she came back downstairs, he was leaning against the wall, smiling up at her.

 

"Well thank you for a good night anyway." He said, as she pulled on her shoes. "It was a real blast. You have a good life, Sigrid Bowman."

 

She opened the door and looked back at him. "Well, I suppose, if this is my last chance to say it, Fíli Durinson--" with a smirk she quickly darted out the door and slammed in his face. He stared at it gobsmacked, hearing her laughter alongside the sound of her heels as she walked down the road to the bus stop.

 

"Oh she did not Rose Tyler me! She completely Rose Tyler’d me!" He spluttered at the door. What a woman. What a perfect, amazing woman. If he only got to spend one night with her, then he was glad it was this one. Something far more intimate and a lot more fun than plain sex. Still, he hoped that maybe one day they’d meet again.

 

After all, star crossed lovers reunited all the time, if TV was anything to go by.

 

*

 

**Six Months Later: London Film and Comic Convention**

 

“Oh my goodness! You’re Amy Pond! Kissogram Amy Pond as well! I have to get a picture of you and my cousin! He’s Rory the Roman!” said an excitable ginger boy dressed as some sort of World of Warcraft character.

 

“Sure thing kid,” smiled Sigrid, adjusting her skirt and hat. “Love a Roman me.”

 

She walked over to where, indeed, a guy dressed in true Rory garb was chatting with a black girl who was resolutely not in cosplay beyond a “Han Shot First” T-Shirt. She looked oddly familiar, though Sigrid couldn’t place her. Then the Roman turned around and it all slid into place.

 

“Oh. It’s you.”

 

“More importantly it’s you.”

 

“I know!” grinned the ginger. “Amy and Rory! It’s great, I need a picture. Daní do you have the camera still?”

 

“So, Sigrid. How have you been?” asked Fíli.

 

“Pretty good.” she smiled. “Thanks for the T-Shirt by the way. I’m afraid there’s no way you’re ever going to get it back, mind.”

 

“It was a gift.” He laughed, putting a hand around her so his baby cousin could take the photo.

 

“Well it was appreciated none the less.” She squeezed him back. The kid thanked her and then proceeded to drag Dagní off to check out something new, leaving the pair of them alone.

 

“So,” Sigrid began, “you been seeing anyone lately?”

 

“No, I haven’t. Have you?”

 

“No. But I think I’d like to.”

 

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

 

“Well, I already bought you a drink. So why not?”

 

“Sounds pretty good then. Maybe this time we can get more chill and less netflix?”

 

“Not if you use lines like that.” she laughed, pulling her phone out of her bra and passing it to him. “But for now, just give your number and we can go from there?”

 

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a side note to you all, I am currently posting this in a Hostel in Paris where a sign is inviting me to Netflix and Chill with them on Chanel 110. I always assumed the forwardness of the french in such circumstances to be a national stereotype, but aparently not!  
> One can only hope they will have Galaxy Quest and Princess Bride as well. 
> 
> I mean I should also point out that as far as I am aware neither of those movies are available on UK Netflix, but this is a fantasy so let us just expand it that little bit further shall we?
> 
> Lots of Love
> 
> Geek.


End file.
